


Punks in America ( Working Title)

by Charionix



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Assassins & Hitmen, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Creature Harry Potter, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dark Harry Potter, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Multi, Other, Polyamory, Purebloods (Harry Potter), Wizard Clint Barton, Wizard Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charionix/pseuds/Charionix
Summary: So Clint Barton, Wizard, Marksmen, and All-round weirdo.Sherlock Holmes, Scientist, Genius, Wizard and All-round weirdo.Joined by Sirius, Remus and Little Baby Harry.This is the story of how these 4 are supposed to somehow raise the most important child of the century."Okay, listen to me out here, Sherlock" Clint gestured to the man next door."Went to Hogwarts at the same time a James, Sirius, Remus and Lily ... Also Snape and Peter but let's just forget about them for now. But also me Clint Barton (that's officially Clinton but let's also forget that).Punks in America, Creatures and Magic.





	Punks in America ( Working Title)

**"Okay, listen to me out here"** Clint gestured to the man next door.  
"Sherlock here Went to Hogwarts at the same time a James, Sirius, Remus and Lily ... Also _Snape and Peter_ but let's just forget about them for now. But also me Clint Barton (that's officially Clinton but let's also forget that).

" Yes. I did grow up in the circus still and went back every summer of the Hogwarts term so that was technically the truth." Clint gestured to the background report on him that was up on the screen, Sherlock thought it would be a good idea for him to having something to reference too. Sherlock was correct.

"I am in reality as you know a prankster at heart so I fit in easily with marauders despite being a Hufflepuff and Sherlock being a year or so younger but a smartass Ravenclaw."

"Was on good terms with Remus and Lily, and he and Sirius bonded with the fact they were both the shames of their pureblood families, by not being Slytherin like their brothers." "With Sherlock interested far too much in Muggle science, and Sirius just being well one of the least serious people you'll meet"

"You get the idea right Sir? "

"So after Hogwarts, we all went our separate ways, with Sherlock going onto university and starting at becoming a consulting detective."

"Still obsessing over his sciences and overall not using magic all that much due to living in a Muggle area while in further education. Making him at about 19 almost 20." He looked to the pale aristocrat to check he was getting all of the facts right. Only continuing with the fast-paced version of their lives once he got the nod."

"So I stayed with the circus till I was 19 and then turned to become a mercenary, many just stealing things and documents for governments or raiding labs and things, as you know I only did kill missions when necessary. Using my skills from the circus as a marksman and acrobat to make himself a living. As I travelled around the world.

A few years later getting picked up by SHIELD as an agent at about 22. "He's a few years older than the Marauders' gang" Sherlock added quickly. And had been 24. At the time of their deaths and had already worked up to level 6 in my short time here."

He added for Sherlock's benefit information about his time at the spy agency.

"I attended Hogwarts in the UK because it was the school my mother had attended." Looking back to Nick "I, however, did not learn this till after I left school. No one thought to tell me as I looked very different and had a different name. " He debated just cutting off the conversation there but sighed and continued "The difference being from the inheritance that gave me the eyesight I became a famous marksman with."

"Finding out that I was a half-blood and not that but part creature, rather than a muggle-born. With that, I Had to find out about it at Gringotts after one of my partners detected that I wasn't completely normal, though as I could not learn this from her however due to the fact she and my asshole of a father are dead."

Clint stepped back from the table allowing Sherlock to take over the conversation with the director.

Straight to the point Sherlock began quickly filling in facts and information to Nick surrounding the point of why they were there as to explain the surroundings of the story that was demanded from them as a necessity.

"As Lily and James were about 21/22 that night on Halloween when they died. Just a few weeks ago."   
"With Sirius not going to prison as I - Sherlock came and cracked down on the ministry, demanding that he got one, with evidence from the scene of the crime." As well as a full spell recall and the memories of The Heir and now Lord of the House Black; Sirius, which had been proven to be untampered with."

With Clint adding in information to the story about why he was gonna be off work for another few days, and how this was very important. Right now they were thanking Merlin and Morgana that Fury wasn't counted in the statute of secrecy as he was a top government official and his brother was a muggle-born Wizard. 

But Given he was American the State of British Wizarding Affairs wasn't exactly something he was all that knowledgeable on,

So he was fully up to date on all of the wizarding world issues. This, therefore, leading to him approving for Clint to go to the will reading.

Thus leading to the potters will being read in Gringotts bank. With everyone there. (Even Clint who has come back from America for the week.)

Baby Harry sat on Sirius lap, completely oblivious to the week he spent in the home of the Dursleys before Sherlock came and collected him after getting their address on the internet, quickly finding it through her husband's works website. Very glad that he hadn't deleted lily's sister's name from his mind.

_ **∑ Gringotts Bank ◊ Days After ∑** _

"You are all here for the will reading of the **_late Lord Jameson Fleamont Potter and his wife Lillian Potter nee Evans._**" The goblin behind the desk spoke to them. "As the Account manager or the **Ancient and Noble House of Potter**, it is my duty today to oversee the proceedings."

The goblin then pulled out a sparkling black orb covered in runes. Gesturing for Sirius to place Harry's small hand over the orb. As tiny pale fingers met the cool surface of the ball it began to glow slightly. Causing small giggles to escape the child who was now sat on the large desk of the goblin.

Two voices filled the room that caused a pang of pain in the hearts of the adults present.

_"I Jameson Potter, Lord of House Potter am sound of body and mind. All words spoke are of my own free will. Lillian Potter, my wife and the lady of house potter, as my tradition allowed me to speak for her in terms."_

The room was sombre as it filled with the voice of their friend who was taken from them too soon. Following shortly after that statement.

_"I Lillian Potter nee Evans, do hereby allow the Lord of House Potter to dictate my assets in this will upon my death and his. Confirming with this that I can sound of body and mind."_

The room was unbelievably silent as the friends listened to the couple whom they never got to say goodbye too. The Small Child on the desk confused as to where the voices of his parents were coming from as they were not in the room.

_"Upon our passing. All titles and estate including artefacts and vaults are to go to Hadrian Jameson Potter. As the heir apparent of the Potter line and my son._

_Except for the Marauders vault, number 542. The contents of which I have set aside for Remus Lupin and Clinton Barton. The money in there is for you too, you're not from families like the rest of us and with the current prejudice in society, it's hard for moony to find work. Sirius make sure they use it and not leave it sitting there."_

The group looked between each other at the knowing words of their friend.

_"The vault is also open to Sirius Black, and Sherlock Holmes as it is also filled with memories and mementoes from school."_

The goblin then read from a sheet below him on the desk "Similar to portraits this will is updated with the last memories of its caster. And thus Peter Pettigrew has been erased by magic from this will. I presume those present have no quarrels with this and even if you did there is nothing you can do about it."

Continuing -- " If Hadrian Jameson Potter, is underage at the time of the reading then his custody will go to the following on this order. Sirius Black and Clinton Barton (we wished for you to raise him together ) then following them. William "Sherlock" Holmes and lastly Frank and Alice Longbottom." 

The Men sat in the front row, looked at each other in knowing, they wouldn't have to fight to keep Harry!

_"And on the small chance that werewolf rights one day improve then Remus Lupin is also to be given guardianship of our child ( Remus we dearly wished that we could place your name with your partners, but sadly due to the current state of the political climate were prevented from doing this). Under no circumstances will Harrison be placed with Lily's sister Petunia Dursleys nee Evans. "_

_"As this is a private will reading I can speak freely knowing who is listening. We have spoken about this already as you all know, but our deaths confirm this. We do not trust Dumbledore and England is not safe for our child."_

_"The account manager of the Potter vaults will now be handing you a folder of documents. Including housing arrangements and portrays along with visas and immigration arrangements. For Harry, Sirius and Remus. Clint already lives in the states. Along with visiting visas for Sherlock."_

_"Sirius, you always went on about how much you love New York City. Now you get to live and raise our son there. Also, werewolf regulations are a lot less strict over the pond. It's for your safety and well-being just as must as Harry's."_

_"Also, as our last instruction, Harry must go through all full purification ritual by Gringotts and have a full bloodline test done. If we're not here for him he's gonna have all the family titles that he is entitled to. _ ** _All words spoke here are magically binding. So mote it be."_ **

As the group, all looked around each other in shock and amazement. Looking over the documents that had been handed to them.

  
They were going to America. The Marauders vault had  
Galleons:  
2050000  
Sickles:  
8000  
Knuts:  
50  
Which meant that there was more than enough for Remus and Clint and to share along with the support for Sirius and the Black vaults.

An amount that would be worth even more in America and made Remus very uncomfortable.

Clint, on the other hand, was excited, his friends would be coming to America he could show them so much. And he was happy that on the plans there was already a room set aside for him, which meant no more SHIELD Barracks.

Though he did wonder how it was supposed to explain this to the red-headed Russian assassin that had joined SHIELD a good 9 months ago.  
Natasha wouldn't like him moving out of the barracks. She was weirdly overprotective, especially after Budapest.

Like what was be supposed to say, 'hey these are the people I went to school with as a kid, they are for all purposes my family, this is our child of whom we all have custody over and yes this is have a weird informal three-way relationship. Except now it's not long distance. Oh, by the way, I'm moving to a mansion-style townhouse in New York.'

In the end yes that is exactly what he told her, over the phone based he helped Remus and Sirius pack up their belongings. Safe to say the semi emotionless spy was not happy with him. But overall she understood. They hadn't even been working together for a year. And she had no right to complain about him choosing his partners and child first.

The 'bigger on the inside' mansion-style townhouse, was located in Greenwich Village, close to what appeared to be a hub ( or sanctum) for some type of Buddhists. So at least they weren't the weird neighbours.

Raising little Hadrian was going to be an adventure, with Remus and Sirius in a country where they have no idea how to navigate. At least they have each other.

**∑ 3 months later ∑**

When Natalia Alianovna Romanova met Clint's Son. (And Remus and Sirius)

"Natalia comes on, he's a toddler he likes everyone. he's not gonna know you killed hundreds of people he's not a psychic."

Clint spoke to Natasha slowly hushing his voice as they walked up to the steps to the house in Greenwich village. So that his supernatural boyfriend couldn't hear him.

He'd been trying to get Natalia to meet Hadrian for a few months now but the woman for some reason was adamant that it was a bad decision for her to meet the small child.

Which he understood her hesitancy she wasn't maternal and any sense of the word. but he could get it could be painful for her seeing as she couldn't have kids to see him and his partners have a child.

He had pitifully attempted to get her to come over for Christmas but it didn't work out so now she finally gave in after 3 months. So now in cold late January, she was about to meet Hadrian and Clint's partners.

Walking Into the house was like a wave a warmth as the dark hardwood floors stretched down the foyer are turning the corner at the end of the hall. The house was painted in deep dusky reds with natural browns and dark forest greens. With paintings of large dark forests hung in the hall.

The house was lit mostly by lamplight, rather than the overhead lights she was used to at Sheild. The soft whites and yellows of the bulb glow only added to the slight Victorian aspects of the home and décor.

"Darlin' I'm home is Pads back yet!" Clint called down the hall as he took off his boots and coat, slipping on a pair of slippers.

"Yeah he's back, he's upstairs with Harry, the little monster is being picky with his clothes again," Remus called back, as Clint dumped unceremoniously a pair of plain black slippers into the redhead's arms. Under inspection, the slippers had a black widow symbol on the base of the shoe.

Slightly weirded out but also remarkably happy that Clint had custom slippers made for her.

Following Clint through the hall and past several closed doors that made her itch to see what her coworker was hiding in his home. Walking into an open plan kitchen with a farmhouse style sink and an old-fashioned large stove and oven. Mixed in with dark marble countertops.

Stood in the kitchen was a lanky young man with light brown hair and a large cream sweater that hung off his shoulders. The man's face was covered in small scratches and scars. Which made the Russian question what had happened to him at such a young age as some of the scars seemed almost a decade old.

The two men embraced in the kitchen. Before turning to the assassin. "Natalia, this is Remus my slightly more conventional partner, personality-wise" the scarred man laughed lightly at that comment. Given Remus himself has anything but ordinary when it came to genetics.

The Englishman stretched his arm out offering his hand to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you at last," he spoke in a soft voice.

"It's good to meet you as well, always nice to put a face to a name."

"Well, the feeling is mutual," Natasha rolled her shoulders back moving long dark red waves from her shoulders. Looking to Clint who feels a little out of place at the two sides of his life colliding in a very different way to when nick met sherlock. "So how does your relationship work with the three people and everyone?" He wanted to ask Natalia why she asked that when he had already gone over her the aspects of his relationship, she just wanted his partner's perspectives which was cheeky but smart.

"I'd like to say it works well," replied a slightly posh, but hair-raising London accent. Standing at the other end of the room was what seemed to be a second step in the larger home than the average. A punkish tall man with long jet black wavy curls. Dressed in a black silk shirt and a leather jacket. Even from here the Russian could smell the scent of motorbikes and cigarettes, but not a single hint of it in the house, meaning that he smoked strictly outside. 

Sirius Black looked the Russian assassin dead in the eyes and had to think for himself what the gang had to be friends with dangerous authoritarian redheads who liked to keep them all on their toes. 


End file.
